Problem: $ (-4)\cdot(-4) = \; ?$
Explanation: $(-4)\cdot(-4)$ is $-4$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-4$ The exponent is $2$ $(-4)\cdot(-4)$ is $-4$ to the power of $2$ $(-4)\cdot(-4) = -4^{2}$